


Chilled's Little Fantasy

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While playing Mario Kart, Chilled goes a bit too far yelling at Smarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled's Little Fantasy

It was just another recording session. Mario Kart. Tom had won the last few races as usual, with Chilled and GaLm trying for second and Ze and Smarty were duking it out behind them. 

 

The last race. 

 

It started out well enough for Chilled, a bit of friendly banter as he drifted past the cows in Moo Moo Meadows (Ze's pick, of course). Taking a turn a bit sharply, he snagged an item box with three red shells and proceeded to throw them at Tom and GaLm, securing first for himself. Chilled was laughing, joy coursing through his veins as he began the second lap in first. GaLm's salt made everyone laugh, and Chilled boosted through the grass, widening the gap between himself and the others. 

Then, it happened. Smarty got an 8 and plowed through everyone, Chilled growing nervous as Smarty gained on him. 

"Smarty! Smarty, come on, man. We can talk through this, Smarty. Don't throw anything, Smarty," Chilled pleaded, looking behind him more frequently. Smarty cackled. 

"Nope, I think-OH FUCK!" Smarty exclaimed as GaLm hit him with a red shell and sped past. GaLm laughed and Smarty went silent. 

The third lap.

Chilled saw no one in his rearview. GaLm, Ze, and Tom were yelling at each other, and Chilled thought for sure he had the race. Suddenly, Smarty came up behind him, shouting "AHA!" and hitting Chilled with a red shell, effectively shutting him down and setting him back to third. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Chilled exploded. "FUCK YOU, SMARTY! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU SO HARD! I'M GONNA COME INTO YOUR HOUSE AND TIE YOU UP WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING AND FUCK YOU! I'M GONNA STICK MY HUGE ITALIAN FUCKING DICK IN YOUR ASS AND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CUM SO HARD AND YOU'RE GONNA HATE IT AND YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT, SMARTY. YOU'RE GONNA HATE THAT YOU LOVE IT AND YOU'RE GONNA WANT MORE AND I'M GONNA SAY NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MORE BECAUSE I GET TO FUCK YOU SMARTY! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT AND YOU'RE GONNA BE BEGGING FOR MY DICK AFTERWARDS AND I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR FUCKING FACE SMARTY ALRIGHT SMARTY YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK I'M SO DONE."

The anger fading, Chilled took a deep breath and realized it was dead silent. Then, he replayed what he'd said in his mind. 

"Oh...uh..." he stammered, face turning red. GaLm cleared his throat. 

"Went a little far, there, huh buddy?" Ze asked quietly. Chilled glanced at the skype call to see them all staring at him. He laughed nervously. 

"Yeah... heh heh..."

Smarty cleared his throat as well, face as red as Chilled's, and mumbled something about being done for this session. Tom agreed and left the game, as did GaLm and Ze. Smarty got up from his desk, and just before he signed out, Chilled noticed that Smarty was hard as a fucking rock. 

So was he. 


End file.
